Evolution
Evolution '''is a Transformation-Type Quirk possessed by Katsuo Kato which allows him to manipulate any aspect of his body. Description This quirk allows Katsuo to have complete control over the anatomies of his body, including skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc... which allows him to freely change and manipulate them. It can grow additional appendages and body parts to remove or manipulate bodies, at visible, sub-cellular, and chemical levels. In addition, this ability of Katsuo gives him an upgrade in physical attributes, such as speed, agility, strength, durability, sharp senses and, above all, high healing factor. When Katsuo changes some part of his body, that part gains an appearance of muscles with a dark red tone. He calls parts with the altered appearance "biomass". Limitations As Katsuo is still unable to fully control his power, for now he can only alter his upper limbs in the form of melee weapons (such as axes, blades, whips, etc ...). Furthermore, as the individuality alters his body, and even though he can regenerate, Katsuo feels severe pain in the regions that are being altered, which can leave him incapacitated for a time due to pain. The more he changes his body, the more pain he feels. Other factors that can lead to disadvantages for Katsuo's quirk are related to temperature. High temperatures can end up "burning" his cells preventing him from regenerating. At low temperatures, his cells begin to go into a state of dormancy which slows down his healing factor. Another limitation caused by his quirk is related to regeneration. After Katsuo regenerates from an injury, he feels hungry. The more it regenerates, the more hungry it feels. Usage If there is a word that sums up this quirk it would be versatility. Due to Katsuo's ability to alter his body "at his will", he is able to develop several ways to defeat his enemies in more effective ways. As he does not yet have the complete mastery of his quirk, he still has some techniques to emerge victorious in combat: * '''Evolved: From that word, Katsuo can use skills. Each form has an optional "special ability" (which may or may not be used by Katsuo), which needs a "casting time", which can vary both between these forms and the situation in which Katsuo may be. Claws The Claws are an offensive technique developed by Katsuo. When activated, the biomass of the arms shifts the hands into three-fingered, one-thumbed knife-like talons that can used to shred flesh and bone, allowing dismemberment of human-sized enemies with ease; however, it is less effective against armor and larger opponents. * Evolved Claws: Dashing slice - '''Dashing slice is a movement ability to the Claws. It is the most powerful slashing-type of attack available from the Claws. Since it is performed while sprinting, charging the attack automatically slides Katsuo towards the target before delivering the slash. This helps in rapidly closing the distance to the target and can automatically stop to perform a Groundspike attack easier. * '''Evolved Claws: Groundspike - '''Groundspike is an ability and an extension to the Claws. It is highly effective for short or longer-ranged area attack. The biomass from the Claws are channeled into the ground to erupt and impale a targeted enemy or a tight group of enemies. Blade The '''Blade is an offensive technique employed by Katsuo. When Katsuo activate this technique, an elongated double-ended blade forms from the base of the right elbow, turning their arm into a giant razor-sharp cutting weapon. The Blade is extremely effective in close contact, and although the area of effect is very localized, the Blade's basic attacks dish out higher damage than those from any of the other powers. * Evolved Blade: Air Slice - '''An aerial drop attack, Katsuo falls with a bit of a spin to enhance the slicing capabilities of the Blade. It is the most powerful single strike available from the Blade. * '''Evolved Blade: Frenzy - '''Katsuo lashes forward, unleashing a series of slashing attacks from a standing position, slicing while running for a few steps. * '''Evolved Blade: Sprint Frenzy - '''An ability alternative to Blade Frenzy which allows Katsuo to perform the same attack as Blade Frenzy but while sprinting. The slashes from Blade Sprint Frenzy deal slightly higher damage than slashes from a Blade Frenzy. Hammerfists The '''Hammefists are an offensive technique developed by Katsuo. By shifting large amounts of biomass into his fists, Katsuo was able to create massive, hammer-like hands to crush his enemies with. * Evolved Hammer: Smackdown - '''Smackdown, the first ability for the Hammerfists, is a slow but highly damaging slam attack. Katsuo starts to grow his Hammerfist on a higher size and the top of his hand is heavy enough to make a shockwave. Then he proceed to smack downward to make a bigger shockwave, doing the second attack makes Katsuo almost lose his balance. While charging the power, Katsuo is susceptible to being interrupted by attacks. Otherwise, a fully charged attack has the effect of delivering two shocks upon anything within range. * '''Evolved Hammer: Elbow Slam - '''Elbow Slam is the second ability of Hammerfist. It is essentially the normal elbow slam maneuver with the upside of increased damage and area of effect, as well as not requiring the running up of a wall to execute. In order to use this power, Katsuo will have to gain some altitude, before dropping down on an enemy with a deadly force. The higher the altitude and attack charge, the more damaging the attack. * '''Evolved Hammer: Hammertoss - '''Hammertoss is the final ability for the Hammerfist. This ability helps to deal with airborne enemies. It is also a handy way to toss Katsuo over obstacles and clear out his landing area of any minor enemies. Ironically, considering that the Hammerfists are slow, the Hammertoss is very good for mobility, clearing an entire street in one fully charged toss. Whipfist The '''Whipfist is one of many techniques Katsuo have at their disposal. It consists of an extendable, elongated, barbed appendage with a spear-like blade at the end. Given its unique status as a ranged attack, the Whipfist is usually the weapon of choice when opposed by the recurring distant enemies. * Evolved Whip: Street Sweeper - '''The street sweeper ability helps in dismembering multiple foes surrounding Katsuo with an eccentric 360-degree swath. Charging this attack to its maximum will increase the sweep radius and damage. * '''Evolved Whip: Longshot Grab - '''The Longshot grab ability is used to apprehend a distant enemy due to its extensive range. Larger foes will not be reeled in towards Katsuo, rather he will pull himself towards the target. Tendrils The '''Tendrils are an offensive technique developed by Katsuo. When activated, the arms turn into three-fingered hands composed of strands of biomass capable of stretching long distances. * Evolved Tendrils: Blackhole - '''The Blackhole is a charged attack by which Katsuo shifts his mass onto a target within range, causing secondary tendrils to emerge from the epicenter and grab hold onto nearby objects. The Tendrils then quickly retract with said objects to smash into the target. Armor After long training with his quirk, Katsuo managed to develop the skill "The '''Armor", which is the second defensive power of Katsuo. It provides an alternative to the Dual-Shield. Unlike the Dual-Shield, which completely negates minor back and frontal damage at the cost of having a temporarily finite ability to absorb punishment, the Armor significantly reduces all-round damage taken by Katsuo without losing effectiveness. Even though it cannot deflect stray bullets like the shield, it is still ideal for close combat, allowing Katsuo to go toe to toe with the strongest foes without quickly succumbing to large amounts of damage. In addition, the armor significantly increases Katsuo's physical attributes depending on the type of armor he wears. Among them are: * Second Stage: In this form, Katsuo focuses all his power on speed and agility. He usually uses this form when facing very agile enemies. However, he ends up getting a lot weaker both in terms of his damage and in terms of his own defense. * Third Stage: In this form, Katsuo focuses all his power on strength, regeneration and durability. He usually uses this form when facing large, slow enemies or when facing large numbers of opponents. However, it ends up getting a lot slower both in terms of its speed and its agility. * Fourth Stage: In this form, Katsuo unites his two previous forms, adding only the advantages they give him. However, his vitality drops faster which makes him use it only in extreme cases, such as when he is alone against hundreds of enemies or when he is against someone he knows he cannot win from that point on. * Fifth Stage: '''After some years of training and improving his quirk, Katsuo will be able to create elements from his body other than melee weapons, such as wings. Like the previous stage, this stage unites the physical capabilities of the second and third stages. The only differences between this and the fourth stage would be the greater loss of vitality and the presence of wings. * '''Sixth Stage: '''After more years, after acquiring the ability to use the fifth stage, Katsuo developed his sixth and final stage, which is considered to be his peak of power and mastery with his quirk. Unlike the previous ones, at this stage Katsuo has the ability to develop an organic suit for himself while using the armor. In addition, this shape has some variations depending on the situation that Katsuo may be in. For example: there is one for speed, another for resistance, another for strength, and so on. Other Abilities * '''Dual-Shield: '''The '''Dual-Shield is one of the defensive powers developed by Katsuo. When using this ability, a large amount of biomass is shifted to the both arms, molding it into a nigh-impenetrable black-biomass shield. Unlike the Armor, the Dual-Shield completely nullifies damage instead of merely reducing it, though only against projectile attacks directed to the front. Besides that, Unlike the Armor, mobility is not hindered when the Shield is active. * Sonar: '''The '''Sonar is an ability developed by Katsuo which he uses to search his targets. This ability allows Katsuo to "ping" trenches, buildings, and facilities for human targets. When activated, Katsuo is capable of sending a sonar pulse to isolate his target among a group. This power can be mutated to detect targets at large distances. Often the targets are at street level, so it's best for Katsuo to search from higher ground. This will make it easier to discern the position of the targets. The faster the pulse returns, the closer the the targets will be. Trivia * This quirk was inspired by the powers shown in the Prototype and Prototype 2 games * With the armor, Katsuo still has the ability to turn his arms into melee weapons * One of the possible theories of why Katsuo's biomass is black and red would be due to the boy's taste for these same colors. * When using the Sonar, Katsuo gets a little headache Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Quirks